I Returned, but I Returned too Late
by Pinata-Girl
Summary: ok! It's a short story about Sasuke's childhood friend! It's really sad so if you don't like sad then i don't suggest, but it's not that sad, but yet...


:D i hope you like it-!!! Oh and i don't own Naruto!! I only own Toya and the mild plot -:b

I Returned, But i Returned too Late

Name- Toya

Age- 15

Facts- was sasuke's childhood friend from birth to 11 but you had to move. At age 11 you were short, a little over weight, had not matured (body wise), were definitely not the best-looking person, and ninja wise you sucked! You and Sasuke were best of friends and only considered each other that. As a child you always felt bad that sasuke was so good looking and you were so ugly (low self a steam). You were nice to everyone till you got mad then you were scary (Sasuke had never seen you like this). Over the past years you've been training and traveling around trying to become a better ninja and to kill Itachi for killing your family (AKA sasuke never new). You now have become the exact opposite of your old looks; you are decently tall, perfectly curved, are beautiful, and you're an amazing ninja. As for your outfit you wear black and white striped tight pants under your yellow skirt. You don't fight unless necessary but when you do you usually use air or dark techniques. You are now returning to Konoha to find Sasuke.

I return but I returned too late

You saw the gates up ahead and smiled so happily and began to run like mad to the gate. You got to the gate and a man jumped down. When he saw you smiling sweetly at him he turned a light pink. You giggled and began to talk.

You- "may I enter you village sir." He nodded as you walked past him smiling. As you entered you smiled and spun since it was so good to be home. You hugged yourself as you walked to the Hokage's office wanting to spot Sasuke on the way there. You didn't see Sasuke but you did notice a lot of men and boys smirking or blushing from your beauty. Then a man about your age came up to you. You smiled sweetly at him.

You- "can I help you sir?" You asked sweetly. He smirked.

Man- "yeah I was wonder if you'd like to go out with me?" You giggled and smiled.

You- "and your name is…?" He smirked.

Man- "Kiba." You smiled.

You- "thanks for the offer but I can't sorry. Maybe some other time." He looked stunned as his friends laughed. You looked sorry for him so you smiled and whispered in his ear.

You- "I take that back pick me up at the park at 7, k?" He looked stunned as you walked past him. You heard a victory yell as you giggled. You made your way to the Hokage's and knocked on the door.

Voice- "enter!" You entered only to see a woman. You smiled at her as she looked up and smirked at you.

Hokage- "may I help you?" You smiled and walked forward.

You- "I was a member of Konoha a few years ago and I wanted to once again become a residence at your village ma'am." She smirked.

Hokage- "here is some paper work. By what you fill out is how I'll let you live here and if you'd like to become a ninja then fill out the last paper." She handed you a stack of papers. You looked at the chair and she nodded. She began to do her paper work once again as you began to fill out your own. You finished about a half an hour later. You handed her the stack and asked a daring question.

You- "um ma'am I was a friend of Sasuke Uchiha's as a child and I was wondering where I could find him." She tensed and you knew you had hit a sensitive question.

Hokage- "he left Konoha a few years ago." You looked surprised.

You- "where can I find him!?" She looked up at you.

Hokage- "Toya is it?" You nodded. "Sorry to tell you but he betrayed our nation is as blunt as I can tell you. He's working for Orochimaru and is supposed to be his next container. We have people continually trying to get him to return." You looked stunned and fell back into the chair.

YM- "then I must make him return!" Your eyes held courage and you stood up with your hands clenched.

You- "I want to help get him back!" She smirked and spoke into her walky-talky.

Hokage- "get team 7 to me immediately and with appropriate things for a Sasuke retrieval mission. If they ask what makes this one different tell them to get here faster." You didn't know who these people were but if they were going to help you they were friends of yours. After about 5 minutes 3 people appeared. You saw a pink hair girl, a blond boy, and a grey haired man. You were in the shadows so they did not see you.

Blonde- "they said there was another retrieval mission. It is good there's another but what makes this one more positive of a success." You stepped out of the shadows with your hands held behind your back with a serious face. They all looked over at you and Tsunade smirked as you smiled weekly.

You- "I'm determined to help you bring him back." They all smirked.

Tsunade- "she is Sasuke's childhood friend so we think he might cave for her."

Sakura's mind- "now I see why he never liked me! He had a gorgeous friend that I didn't even COMPARE TO!!" You nodded. You walked over to the three of them as Tsunade explained the mission. You were to leave tomorrow at 6:30am and were supposed to meet at the bridge. You left the building only to be followed by Sakura. She ran up to your side and smiled. You smiled back a sweet smile that out did hers.

You- "hello Sakura." She smiled nervously.

You- "oh sorry I'm Toya." She smiled and nodded.

Sakura- "nice to meet you." You nodded.

You- "you too."

Sakura's mind- "she's too nice!" You two chatted till you saw Kiba in the streets.

You- "sorry sakura one second." She nodded as you ran over to Kiba. You tapped his shoulder. He turned around and you smiled. He smirked at you.

You- "I have an early mission tomorrow so…" He cut you off.

Kiba- "you can't." He said in a sad voice. You giggled and shook your head.

You- "actually I was going to ask if we could start it earlier so I could be home earlier, but I guess we don't have to." You said cutely. He looked surprised then he rapidly said no over and over again. You smiled and giggled at him.

You- "so when should we instead of 7?" He smirked.

Kiba- "how about now?" You smiled and nodded. You put up a finger and ran over to Sakura who was confused.

You- "sorry to leave you Sakura, but I have a date." You giggled and Sakura looked surprised then smirked.

Sakura- "have fun!" You smiled and bowed before running over to Kiba. You stopped in front of Kiba. The whole day you did something random but had the best time in a while. It was 9pm and Kiba was dropping you off at your new apartment. You kissed him on the cheek before your turned to your house, but he grabbed your wrist and spun you around back to him. He kissed you on the lips. It shocked you but you kissed him back. You broke apart and blushed as he smirked.

You- "bye." You slipped under him arm and into your apartment. You waved before closing the door. You smiled and turned pink. You got ready for bed and slept!

You woke up the next day at 6am. You got ready quickly and ran to the bridge. You saw Naruto already there and Sakura was behind you. You reached Naruto as you saw Kakashi in the distance.

You- "I'll start to the gate ok guys?" They all nodded as they waited for Kakashi. You were walking up to the gates when you saw Kiba leaning up against the wall and looked half a sleep. When he heard you he looked up and smiled. You jogged over to him and smiled.

You- "I have a mission, so I'll be gone for a while." He nodded with a sad face.

Kiba- "I know we just met but I want to ask you something before you leave incase…" He looked down and you looked surprised then picked his chin up.

You- "I'm coming back, alive." You smiled sweetly as you dropped your hand from his chin. He smiled at you.

Kiba- "I was wondering if you'd like to be…"You looked into his eyes and smiled as you giggled. You new he was having troubles so you just kissed him sweetly, which surprised him. His eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around your back to deepen the kiss. You reached your hands up to his neck/shoulders to deepen it more. You felt his tongue lick you lip and you opened you mouth as you explored each other's mouths. You heard cheering and you both looked over and saw team 7. You blushed, as did Kiba. You looked back at him and smiled.

You- "I'd love to be your girl friend. See you soon!" You said as you ran over to the team with your bag swung over your shoulder. They were all smirking at you, but you just smiled nervously. Sakura pounced on you and demanded you to tell her everything! You blushed but attempted to inform her as the to guys were gagging behind the both of you. You had been walking for a while until you heard Naruto mutter something.

Naruto- "we're close." You and Sakura froze and then the four of you began to make a plan. You all began to walk up to the gate and entered the weird door. You walked through the archway and looked around. The four of you began to walk down the dimly lit hallway. You looked around and sensed a trap under your feet.

You- "below." They understood. You used air to lift yourself off the ground, sakura had shoved her fingers in the wall and made a place to hold on to, Naruto and Kakashi used chakra to stick to the wall as the floor disappeared and you all looked down to see a pit of spikes. You all got across and began to walk again. You walked for a while until you sensed something coming from inside the walls. Kakashi seemed to understand too and the sense seemed to pick up pase. You felt Kakashi push all three of you forward as he jumped back getting scraped in the arm by a spike. The other two looked horrified. He gestured for you to continue. You bowed and began to walk again. After a moment Sakura and Naruto caught up. You all sped up speed and then you all came up to an obstacle course. You all looked dumb founded.

YM- "how original." Then you all shook it off and looked at the task in front of you.

You- "I'll go first. Then you two can get to him since I would have already set off the traps. Go fast so they can't reset them, ok?" They both looked surprised but nodded. You grabbed a rope and swung over to another and another and then the next one tore and you began to fall into a pit of spikes. You began to do hand signs and then your body began to become as light as a feather. You began to float down towards the spikes. You landed on a tip then pushed off and you went really high up. Naruto had already begun to follow you. You hit the ceiling and then pushed yourself off the ceiling and then down towards a sticky swamp of goo (AKA you can't get out and it burns you). You were falling down towards it and your jutsu was wearing off. You began to gain you weight back as you began to pick up speed.

YM- "oh crap crap CRAP!! I'M DOOMED!! If I use air I ruin my secret or I could use…I GOT IT!!" You did a few hand signs and then your shadow was caught there for catching you. You were frozen in mid air and Sakura and Naruto looked surprised. You smiled then continued. You used your technique to pull you up to the other entrance. After a few minutes Naruto got up to you and moments after that Sakura got up to you. You then all began to run down the hall.

You- "jump!" They all jumped over a platform as the floor vanished. You kept running.

You- "left wall!" You all ran up on the left wall as the right side of the room flooded with spikes. You ran faster and the others sped up. You came up to a fork in the road.

Naruto- "which way?" You concentrated on the air and pointed forwards.

Sakura- "are you shore?" You shook your head no.

You- "sakura go left, Naruto right, I'll go forwards." They both nodded and ran off towards their directions, you how ever walked forwards since you new there were people ahead. You walked into the dim hallway. You noticed there weren't any traps, which made you suspicious. You then felt someone coming towards you. You began to make silent hand signs then you disappeared into the air. It's impossible to know you're there. You saw a man with a pale complexion and a grey haired man. You followed them deeper into the dim hallway and enter into a room. You quickly left the room before it shut, some how they had noticed you.

Grey haired man- "we know your there come out." He was talking to the empty room and your jutsu began to where out. You cussed and you were seeable again. They immediately came through the doors and saw your headband. They began to chuckle, which confused you.

Kabuto- "so Konoha has another save sasuke mission, huh?" You looked them in the eye and you saw Orochimaru's eye turn and your eyes widened as you began to see your death. You fell to the floor sweating and eyes wide open. You heard Kabuto chuckling and it pissed you off. You stood up and looked both of them in the eye. Kabuto grimaced and Orochimaru smirked.

You- "I won't be brought down so easily." Wind started to swirl around you with furry and anger. Kabuto looked freaked while Orochimaru smirked.

You- "you took my friend when he was vulnerable! How could you be so low to use someone's dream from them! You know you can't help him kill Itachi!" Orochimaru looked mad now. The wind increased and swirls of red chakra began to mix with the wind.

You- "you've been weaker than Itachi for 5 years! And you expect to help him win!" You growled as fangs appeared and claws appeared. You charged at him with full speed and got him right in the gut, and you slashed Kabuto in the neck killing him in seconds. Orochimaru slashed your arm making you wince. Your hand was stuck in him so he kept striking over and over on you. You yelped over and over again. You were running out of chakra and you needed revenge. You new your next strike would be the last since your hand would be stuck and defenseless against him. You brought back your claws and as you through your arm towards him he cut you across the chest making you scream bloody murder as you finished your attack. You pierced your claws right into his forehead. He began to yell but it was stopped by instant death. He fell to the floor dead as you pulled your claws out of his limp body. You stared at what you did and then winced from the pain in your stomach/rib cage. You placed your hand over your wound to help to the bleeding. You used the wall to support yourself as you began to walk towards where you felt Naruto and Sakura's chakra. You came to a hallway where you stood in darkness and the other two were staring into a room. Just staring. You winced from the pain and fell to your knees as the other two looked over. Once they saw you their angry faces turned into horror filled faces. You heard a very familiar voice.

Voice- "what are you two fools looking at?" They seemed to ignore him. Sakura whispered.

Sakura- "Toya." This seemed to catch the other person's attention.

Naruto- "TOYA!" He ran towards you but you held up a hand meaning don't. He stopped.

Naruto- "but Toya you need medical attention, and what the hell happened to you!?" You looked up with a smiled.

You- "I…I…killed the freak with snakes up his ass." You said this as Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened. Then the person who you heard their voice came out and you saw Sasuke and your eyes widened. He didn't seem to recognize you.

Sasuke- "you killed Orochimaru!" You smirked before you began to rise. It took you a couple times before you got to your feet.

Sasuke- "why don't you get medic attention if you're just going to die if you don't. Never mind die for all I care." Your eyes widened and looked so hurt and sad they could kill someone. Tears formed in your eyes. Naruto looked at you and winced at your eyes and you felt his anger and sadness rise.

Naruto- "you jerk." Sasuke turned around to face Naruto, who was shaking and looking at his feet trying not to cry.

Sasuke- "what's your problem freak?"

Naruto- "how could you do that to her?!" Sasuke glared at Naruto as you just stared at him with hurt eyes.

YM- "he wants me to die?" It repeated through your head like a broken record.

Naruto- "she came on this mission willing to give her life to save you and you tell her you want her to die! She's on the merge of death and all you can tell her is that you want her to die! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!?" Sasuke glared at Naruto more intensely.

Naruto- "SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND AND YOU TELL HER TO DIE!? HOW?" Sasuke glared at Naruto then shrugged which hurt even more.

Sasuke- "she was never my friend." You looked so hurt that you began to cry silently and you fell to the ground again. You took out a kunai and held it to your heart. Everyone was staring at you.

You- "if you do not remember me then I have no point in life anymore. When you aren't remembered by anyone you never really existed, there for I no longer really have a point of life. Even if you don't remember me Sasuke please………let me die." They all looked stunned by your words. You looked up one more time to look at your forever friend and smiled as tears ran down your cheeks. Right then his face changed and his gaze looked of shock as you went to strike your heart. You heard as whisper as you struck yourself.

"Toya…" You new it was Sasuke and you smiled as you fell forwards. You heard screams and saw feet running towards you as you blacked out.

YM- "good bye Sasuke…at least I will be remembered…I will have had a reason to live…and a reason to die, so I could have a reason to live." Your body became limp. Your body became cold and team 7 haled you to Konoha immediately. Uchiha Toya died on June 23 at age 15. She was given a memorial and to this day she has said to guard her nation and give her nation her power at her will.

I hope you liked it-!! Sooo sad . !!!! ANywho i hope you liked it! Check out my other stories on xXSoMeOneXx's account! They're mine! MUHAHAHA -! It's just my friend's account!


End file.
